


Sarah’s and Jim’s Primal Intimate Moment

by edric2016underwood



Category: Heart of the Swarm, StarCraft, Starcraft ii
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:29:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edric2016underwood/pseuds/edric2016underwood
Summary: This story is based on FanFiction: StarCraft 2 Kerrigan's Child (https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7931808/79/StarCraft-2-Kerrigan-s-Child) and permitted by its writer: Fanfiction Dragon Sarah Kerrigan and Jim Raynor were Primal Zerg / Terran Hybrid in this story. You should read it first because that is the start of this moment. I also thanked to PastPotatoes (https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4663565/) supports and other writers such as taiyakisoba indirect inspirations which helped developing this story.





	Sarah’s and Jim’s Primal Intimate Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Adult Content Warning:  
> You are about to read a FanFiction that contain content of an adult nature, there are adult language and sexual content with intimate scenes. It may include materials that some viewers may find offensive. If you are under the age of 18 please do not continue.
> 
> Author’s Note:  
> Disclaimer: StarCraft belong to Blizzard. I don’t own any characters. I am not making any profits for writing this story. I am writing for entertainment purposes only. All events are purely fictitious.

**LEVIATHAN KING'S AND QUEEN'S CHAMBERS 1 HOUR LATER**

Getting back to the Leviathan was quick but then came the problem of finding space to put all of the Primal Zerg from the packs on Zerus, the last hour was Sarah and Jim both coordinating with one mind and shuffle the Zerg around in the Leviathan they brought with them, until they found the space they needed and now they were prepared. Right now their daughter-Lilith was on the large and soft purple color Zerg bed comfortably, her head facing the dark ceiling as she took a chance to rest, Lilith’s violet eyes and her same colored crack like marking on her face above and below her eyes are dim and soft, it had been a very difficult and exhausting day but in the end they were stronger because of it.

"He was right it was the gauntlet to train our new power." Jim said as he stood near the bed. His voice now had an echo it that made him sound half a tone deeper, but as well he didn't feel weak at all. Jim's Primal Infested body wasn't much different in shape to Sarah and Lilith except for the obvious gender differences, the skin on his body except for his face which remained human had harden and turned a dark crimson red similar to the Hunter Killers, over the top of the skin he had spiked carapace armor from his elbows to his wrists, his knees to his ankles and his chest downwards, his pair of single talon blade wing was on his back. His claws were shorter then Sarah but his muscle density on his arms and legs were greater than her own, he wouldn’t be as fast or agile as her but he would be stronger in physical strength compared to her, on both of his shoulders he had Zerg spines similar to the ones on her right shoulder only they were longer and curved behind him. Jim’s eyes had a white ring on top of his brown colour, which was the colour of the psionic cracks on his face under and above his eyes and on his body.

Sarah was standing on the other side near the door "Who was right?" Sarah hearing what Jim said and having a good feeling of who he was speaking about, "Zeratul he said that Zerus would be the gauntlet for our new power" Jim answered her as he turned around. Sarah looked at Jim. Every time she had looked at him she felt the link between them, she could feel the emotions they were currently having, she felt the sensation in her chest, as if she had two hearts that have been beating in same rhythms, the rhythms match each other, each beat got in perfect sync, two hearts beat as one, their essence entwined permanently, their lives entwined together but this time she could only see that Jim was looking more appealing to her then normal, Jim was different from last time they stayed in this chamber, she didn't know what was making Jim look more appealing but she suddenly felt warm inside her body, the only time that she ever felt this way was way before her abandonment on Tarsonis.

The night that Sarah and Jim made love but this wasn't like back then this warmth was that night on a higher level than that night, she could feel a compulsion starting to rise up inside of her deepest core, she was heating up here, which only made her think of one thing, turning to Lilith she came closer to the bed and looked at her child. "Sweetie, I need to talk to your father for a while. Could you please give us the room? We will tell you when you can come back," Sarah said softly, "What do you need to talk about with Daddy Mommy?" Lilith asked her mother wondering what her parents need to discuss in private, "Things you wouldn't understand sweetie until you're older" Sarah answered more sweetly and motherly while the compulsion was slowly getting stronger. She was in the throes of passion. She need Jim and didn't want Lilith to say no, Lilith looked at her mother thinking about it but gave up "Ok" Lilith said as she leaned up and got off the bed before she walked to the door, "I'll be playing with the Zerglings Mommy and Daddy" Lilith said as she left the room going to find her parent's loyal Zerglings.

Jim heard what Sarah said to Lilith and was wondering himself what she was going to talk about, until he smelt a sweet aroma "What is this?" he thought wondering what he could be smelling, this intoxicating aroma filled his nostrils and he felt lightheaded with dizziness. It was an aromatic fragrance, it was like lily, and he was reminded of it stepping off a plane in a tropical paradise, the air heavy with honeyed smell. "Sarah do you" he was asking as he turned around but once he looked at her his words stopped, for whatever reason his thoughts stopped as he looked upon Sarah. The sweet aroma of sex was coming from her, her sweat was most definitely this sweet aroma and it was getting stronger and more tantalizing.

Sarah’s primal Zerg form purple skin tone was so smooth, eye-catching and perfect, her extraordinary pair of three talons blade wings was folded behind her peacefully and the backs of her feet had organic high heels, so she looked young, smart and experienced. It was better than the Queen of Blades, it was more human. This form was similar to her last infested form before her de-infestation, but with some changes from what Jim could make out her face stayed human while she had glowing violet crack like marks above and below her eyes, those great big beautiful violet eyes of the Queen, clear as purple diamonds, staring up at him, in all their frames of passion, her love was primal, this came from her primal infestation, in these eyes she was his wife, asking for his love, needing it badly. Her want was burning into his brain.

Jim eyes focused on hers but what they perceived was entirely different than normal "What is happening?" Jim thought in confusion, hearing those stray thoughts from their link. Sarah couldn't help but sly smiled slightly as she looked at Jim, his mind was starting to get cloudy in the sense of the scent coming from her, his want for her was rising and she could feel it which was really kindling her fire, he made the warmth inside her into an inferno, her warmth was boiling like the lava of Redstone III. "Jim what is wrong?" she asked her tone was very suggestive, as she could see in both of Jim's eyes and his essence that his instincts were screaming at him to take her, Jim heard what she had asked and it triggered something deep within him, something that is slowly taking his self-control away and it was getting worse for his own thoughts to not think such things, the last time he did Sarah called him a pig.

"I don't know" Jim answered his tone was strained as he was controlling himself, but that is when he saw Sarah starting to walk around the bed and towards him in a slow pace, but the way she walked all but nearly destroyed his control. Her walk was a little straighter and more lopped forward and squared as she walked forward with a little bit squarer angle, her head in line with the spine, shoulders back, stomach in, slight bend in the knees, her walk was one foot directly in front of the other almost a cross-over step and moving her hips stand out more, the rhythm of her hips matched to her rising want, her Stunning long legs and heels made her looked taller, she tightened the abdominal muscles making her look thinner, the large wings behind her, the instruments of alien were now unique ornaments to frame Kerrigan's unique body, she was a feminine work of art in her body movement followed by the violet light.

Sarah walked towards Jim, her body language was easily understood by Jim's instincts, but his mind was still trying to understand what was going on, she was walking in high heels like a super model, every time she put one leg forward, she kept her eyes on him, watching him, but when she stood in front of him barely any room between them, her smile become more enigmatic. She laid her hands on his chest before slowly moving them so that they went to his shoulders. Jim felt the contact of Sarah's hands on his body as they moved to his shoulders and he can only wonder now what has possessed Sarah to do this, but that is when he remembered certain words spoken by Abathur about their Primal Infestation, "Queen releases pheromones, attracts King began mating" Abathur's voice spoke in his head, making him understand what was happening and why it was happening, he felt Sarah's hands move from his shoulders to the sides of his face holding it firmly and softly. Her skin and talons are surprisingly soft and warm. Her action is so gentle and careful. He didn’t feel any problem about her new body as he was starting to enjoy the beginning pleasure of what she was starting.

“Sarah, wait, what if Lilith finds out?” Jim shivered in excitement and uttered in a shuddering voice. “Well she isn’t here. There is only us,” Sarah smirked secretly. Holding his face Sarah leaned in getting every inch closer before her soft bend of lips met his where all the dams that held their control broke, they started to kiss it was soft and full of passion but soon it started to get primal and lustful, Sarah's hands left his face as her left arm went over his shoulder and reached to the other shoulder while her right held the back of his head, while Jim's arms wrapped around Sarah holding her close as their kissing started to get very heated. Sarah was kissing him passionately, she kissed Jim lips and as her tongue invaded and slipped into his mouth, searching out his tongue and then sucked it deep into her mouth. Their tongues were delving and exploring each other’s mouth. Finally, after what seems like both an eternity and yet just a moment they slowly break this sweet, hot kiss.

Getting to the bed Sarah had Jim's back facing it before she pushed him onto it, her breathing was heavy as she walked to the bed getting on it she moved on her hands and knees over to Jim her face just inches away from his, with a smile on her face she leaned down and kissed him again. Sarah gently and slowly started laying kiss on his neck before she nuzzled to it with content; her warm breath sent many pleasurable pins and needles throughout his body. Her zerg dreadlock hair tips met his body, this hair was unbelievable light weight and swinging smoothly with soft tips, this gave him an unusual sensation that felt so good. Suddenly, her lip's left his neck and started traveling down his chest; she was gently licking his erogenous zone.

“I love you Jim, You know that don’t you?” Sarah said. Jim slowly nodded his head, “I do I can feel it Sarah" Sarah put her chin on Jim chest. She made circles across his stomach. All of their senses are trained on their bodies and their touches. Their Carapace armors which were covered their erogenous zones were soft. “Now let's move on to the main event" Sarah spoke very hotly and lustfully as she saw Jim nodded his head as if in a trance caused by her Pheromones. Sarah wanted to be on top, she rubbed her hands across his body, and she was looking down at her prize. She let her fingers explore his body, a new life mixed of Terran and Zerg and the closest and equal to herself, his body would be fearful to most, but to Sarah he was perfect and this was exactly what she wanted, she needed to feel a release. It had been far too long since she had felt this. Sarah’s hands stroked Jim’s male organ slowly and gently so his rigid shaft was standing straight into the air. She moved her wings down and pushed herself up slightly to find his hardening member. She smiled as she held the staff and her entrance held in place just over it, her primal wild form glistening with violet light and those perky boob jutting outward, she lowered herself and sank her body down in his thick pole slowly, her wings rested on the bed and relaxed. Her breath caught in her throat, she couldn’t believe how large and hot he felt inside of her. She adapted to the feeling of the intruder, She waited a moment for them both to adjust, then sank further until his entire length was buried inside her. As she reached the end, she removed her stabilizing hands.

"You feel tighter than our first time before Tarsonis." Jim proclaimed about his feeling as though the idea excited him, and Sarah responded joyously, "It's evolution baby. And you feel bigger than that time too. The primal infestation benefits us including something we never imagined before." Jim looked down to moved his eyes between Sarah, her purple jiggling orbs, and her hot box now full of him, he saw his shaft disappearing into Sarah's hot depths and placed his hands on her thighs and smiled, she smiled back as she felt his pleasure and looked back at his gorgeous eyes as she rode him. Despite how dangerous life had been with war, infestation and Amon, Sarah still wished to have better life one day, she knew that day she already got from seeing those eyes, of course the peace she wanted need to wait. She put her hands on his waist as she slowly began to push herself up and forward and down and back in fluid movements, they knew they matched perfectly.

“Faster.”, Sarah demanded desirously and Jim answered with bigger smile, “As you wish darlin.” Ever helpful, Jim began to thrust as well, meeting Sarah's thrusts halfway, their coupling taking on a furious pace. He slammed into her, a driving deep and hard. They moved faster and faster, harder and harder, their bodies were slapping against each other, grinding and pulling back, slamming up and down over and over again. Sarah put a hand to her lower belly, feeling even from the outside the throbbing shaft being thrust deep within. She smiled and increased her speed as her release erupted and her lava flowed, she held onto Jim’s waist tighter and groaned loudly, she slide her hips forward and back, grinding on his, her hot box gripping and pulling his staff as she rocked, it felt fantastic to them.

This was what would make Sarah exploded now, a rigid shaft plunging into her without abandon, she began to make more and more noise as her pace increased, Jim was close as well and that wonderful sensation drove him even closer to the edge, magnified by the sight of Kerrigan bouncing purple orbs, they were all closed to the edge.

As Sarah spammed on Jim’s rigid shaft, her pleasure contracted the muscles of her inner wall around him in a wonderfully tight vice-like grip. That new pressure broke his last dwindling defenses, sending them over the edge into the most intense pleasure of their life. They were shaking uncontrollably through their pleasure. Her inner wall spasms on his thick pole, repeatedly, sending they over the edge. Thick ropes of lava shot from his shaft into the tight welcoming hot box around it, coating the inside of Sarah's tight womb with his liquid. Jim watched almost incredulously as his shaft muscles twitched over and over, shooting its lava into the beautiful woman above him. The sensation heightened Sarah's pleasure as she enjoyed the wonderfully debasing feeling of Jim's pole spurting deep within her. Sarah was enamored at the prospect, smiling wickedly down at the fountaining shaft as Jim filled her with his seed. Their blade wings spread as wide as they could because of their excitements. They were almost growling and screaming out loudly but they didn’t. They were just moaning their own pleasure as he explode deep inside her, shooting his lava in spurts over and over again. They didn’t want Lilith to hear that. Sarah barely covered her mouth with her right palm and kept her sound quiet difficultly. Jim groaned beneath her and held her thighs steady. A groan here and then slightly shriller, they began to feel their own pleasures being satisfied.

It was a long time until Jim finally stopped coming, he felt like he had unloaded a gallon into Sarah's hot and welcoming box, creamy white liquid still coated his shaft where their bodies were joined, and the outer entrance of Sarah's female organ. Sarah looked down at Jim, and smiled seductively. "That felt wonderful." She collapsed off on him onto the bed after saying this and curled up with her head on his chest, she rested her head against his shoulder, breathing hard, their blade wings laid on the bed softly. He ran his hands down her back and butt, sending little pleasure spasms through her whole body, making her cries out lightly against his neck, they were enjoying their remaining feel, he rubbed her hair and back as they lay in silence.

“Jim, you are the best man in the Universe, how did I get so lucky to be with you? I love you so much.” Sarah declared. Jim put his arms around her tightly. "It's only right that you get to be happy as well Sarah, for all the atrocities that the Queen of Blades committed with your body, you are not responsible for them. Others may not accept this but I do. We can have many more moments like this when Amon is dead for good, even having another child" Jim said gently as he held Sarah in his arms.


End file.
